Sleepless in Seattle
by Panda513
Summary: AU, Sam/Leah, one shot. Emily does not exist in this story. Her favorite movie, Sleepless in Seattle, was on TV, and he missed her more than ever. RR!


A/N: There is no Emily in this story because she sucks

**A/N: AU: There is no Emily in this story because she sucks. Sam and Leah are broken up; they have been since he became a werewolf. Leah is now part of the pack. SL story because there is just not enough out there! Please read and review. – Amanda**

………………………………………………….

I sat in silence, flipping through the channels as I spent a night at home on the couch. This never happens, as Alpha, I am always needed on patrol, but my pack has grown. The Cullens left months ago and we haven't had any trouble with vampires on our territory since. We are always alert and ready to attack at any time; our threat level is just extremely low.

I paused on a station, sipping my beer and glancing absently at the television. _"Sleepless in Seattle" _was on, one of her favorite movies. I sighed from the thought and scratched my head before clicking the power off. How can I not think about her? I have regretted leaving her since I joined the pack. I was afraid for her. I was afraid that she wouldn't be safe because of me. The monster that became of me had terrified her. I remember when I was transforming and sick, she was so scared. How could I be the one do frighten her when all I wanted to do was protect her?

A knock on the door startled me out of my stupor as I stood from the sofa to answer it. Walking over to the door the pounding became louder.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, quickening my pace before whipping the door open.

There she stood, in only a pair of shorts and a sports bra. She was soaking wet from the rain.

"Leah," I breathed in, my chest becoming tight. My arms mechanically went out to reach for her to take her into my arms.

"Sam! You need to help me!" She grabbed my hand before I could protest and pulled me outside. Her normally warm skin was cold, causing me to shiver as I stepped out into the rain.

"Leah, you're freezing! What the hell is going on?" I demanded, scared out of my mind. She didn't look hurt, just freaked out. I needed to take her pain away, my heart started to swell as she looked up towards my eyes.

"Another pack of werewolves," She growled. "There were three of them. All of them were gray, almost silver, and huge. They attacked me." I froze.

"They _WHAT_?! Where the hell was Jacob?!" My blood was boiling by the time her words sunk in. I put her on patrol with Jacob because he is the largest wolf besides me. He needs to be there to protect her when I'm not; I've counted on him many times to do so.

"Not sure," She said. "He never met me at the clearing tonight. It's not a big deal-"

"I don't care! He can't leave you alone on patrol like that! I'm going to ring his neck!" Chills ran down my spine as I felt I was about to lose control.

"Chill, Sam," Leah reached out to place a hand on my shoulder. "I'm too fast; they didn't have a chance to catch me." I relaxed under her touch, my tremors subsiding.

"That's not the point, Leah," I spat back. "He should have been there. Did they hurt you? Did they touch you at all?" I scanned her body, looking for injuries, before she removed her hand from my body.

"I came to you because you're Alpha," She glowered into my concerned stare. "Not because I need you to protect me."

"It's my job as Alpha to protect you," I explained. "I have to look after the entire pack."

"Are you sure? It's not because you're my overprotective werewolf ex boyfriend?" She teased me, sending her into a hoot of laughter. My nostrils flared as I started to get agitated. 'Ex boyfriend' rang in my ears, stinging like a spider bite. My heart still beats for only her, and I know she knows it.

I stood there, carefully examining Leah's beautiful figure, wondering why anyone on this earth would want to hurt her. I would deal with Jake later on; I needed to take care of this situation right now. Before I could phase to call the pack together, Leah sniffed the air and stiffened becoming as rigid as a board.

"What's wrong?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"They're here," She nodded towards the forest, her eyes glazed over and wide. I took one step and angled myself in front of her, tremors erupted down my arms. She pushed my arm down to stand beside me, not allowing me to keep her guarded.

Three large men rustled through the trees, heading straight for Leah and me. The looks on their faces were timid, but relaxed, as if meaning no harm. They stood together in a "v" shape, the largest man leading the way towards us. Again, on instinct, I threw myself in front of Leah, only to have her surrender as I heard her let out a sigh. The man in front stopped suddenly, a few feet away from us, motioning his men to a halt.

"You," He pointed past me to Leah. "You are the wolf we came across earlier, yes?" The gigantic man bellowed a stifled laugh, a wicked smile coming across his face. I took another step closer to him, completely blocking Leah from their view.

"Who are you? What is your purpose for being here?" My voice spoke, strong and confident, which tipped off the strange men that entered my territory that I am the Alpha here.

"We mean no harm, of course." The largest man spoke again. "My name is Quentin; these are my pack brothers Aidan and Liam." He pointed to the right and left of him, quiet and calm, and then stared back at me. "We have been following a parasite from our lands in Canada. He has been tracking Aidan's mate for quite some time now, he's very powerful and has slipped by us multiple times." I turned my head towards Aidan whose teeth were now in a snarl.

"Why did you try to attack me?" Leah's voice broke out from behind me. She tried to stand beside me, only to be blocked by my left arm. She shifted to the side so Quentin could meet her eyes. I didn't like that, at all.

"We weren't attacking you, darling," My hands curled into fists when Quentin flashed the sentiment and a smile towards Leah's direction. "Just simply joking around," He finished his statement with a sly smile, meeting my eyes.

"Well, I don't think that's funny." Leah snapped at him, lunging forward in front of me.

"Leah!" I grabbed her arm and whipped her behind me this time taking steps to face the three unfamiliar werewolves. "If we come across a vampire, I can assure you we will be able to take care of it. You do not have to worry, our pack is quite large and we have handled numerous leeches at a time without effort." I glowered at Quentin, as he continued to stare at Leah from behind me. "You have no reason to be on our lands now, please go in peace."

"Actually," Quentin paused, bringing his index finger to his chin. "These lands just got a lot more interesting," Again, he shifted so he could meet Leah's stare. She scoffed under her breath as my entire body started to quiver.

"Not a chance," I roared out, my eyes narrowing into small slits.

"In your dreams," Leah coughed behind me. Oh, how I love this girl.

"Is she yours?" Quentin lifted his eyebrows now looking straight at me. I tensed at the question.

"Yes," I breathed out quickly. Leah spoke at the exact same time.

"No!" She said her voice at a high pitch.

"Shut up, Leah," I demanded through clenched teeth.

"You shut up, Sam," Her tone was low and severe. My eyes stayed fixated on Quentin, as I could feel hers burning a hole in the back of my skull.

"I sense a bit of a lovers quarrel, eh?" Quentin laughed, my tension falling off my shoulders. I finally exhaled after holding air in my lungs for quite awhile. "Very well then, I need not intrude. We will be on our way; the bloodsucker's scent is not present here today, anyways." Quentin turned towards Liam, who has been quiet since they approached us. He handed him a piece of cloth from his pocket. "Here, Sam," Quentin held the cloth towards me. "This is the scent; please do what you can if you pick up any traces of him." I held the cloth to my nose, breathing in the icky bitter sweet stench before handing it to Leah to do the same.

"You have my word, Quentin," I told him. "We will do everything in our power to eliminate the source."

"Thank you," Quentin nodded his head once in my direction. A smile curled on his lips as his head whipped around to face Leah. "Bye, sugar." I rolled my eyes as I watched them stock back towards the trees and Leah scoffed under her breath.

"Pervert," Leah whispered, deep down in her throat. I turned around to face her, so I was standing directly in front of her. I lifted her chin with my index and forefinger, gazing into her eyes.

"You alright?" I asked timidly. I watched her eyes close as she exhaled.

"Yes," I let out a sigh of relief and dropped my hand from her face.

"Good," I said. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again." I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Ai, Ai, captain!" Leah stood up straight and saluted me. I let out a controlled laugh. The rain started to pour down, large droplets of water forming on us.

"Lets go inside, a storm is coming. Your favorite movie is on the tube," I smiled dragging her towards my house.

"Which one," She asked a smile lightening up her face now glistening from the rain.

"_Sleepless in Seattle_," I said, confident that it was her favorite.

"Awesome," she muttered. "Perfect movie for this type of weather, too," She added shyly.

We approached my front porch as I grabbed the door holding it open for her. She walked inside the warm house with me quickly following. I watched her shake and try to get the excess water off her skin and hair. I disappeared down the hallway to the linen closet, coming back with two towels. I wrapped one around her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms without thinking.

"Sam," She cautioned raising her arms to wrap the towel around her tighter. "I can do that," Leah glared warily at me.

"Of course, sorry," I dropped my arms and picked up my towel. "I wasn't thinking,"

"Clearly," She laughed to herself walking over towards the small living room. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow? My clothes are soaked." I stared at her from behind. Her hips bounced slightly in the way she walked, leaving little to the imagination with her tight shorts, resting right underneath her-

"Hello, earth to Sam," She waved her hands in front of me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, let me grab it for you," My face must have reddened as I was glad I had an excuse to leave the room. Get a grip, I thought to myself. I returned moments later to Leah's side. She already had the television on, as Meg Ryan appeared on the screen. I walked over to her and handed her the long baggy shirt, and she walked off towards the bathroom.

I sat down on the couch again, giving Leah the side closest to the television. I glanced over at the clock that hung from the living room wall, noting the time, and went back to sipping my beer. The incident with the werewolves wasn't uncommon, Old Quil has told us of other tribes out there, and has actually run across a few other packs. I wonder if Quentin's pack has been down to our area before, or if our ancestors have visited there territory. I heard the clicking of the knob towards the bathroom as Leah appeared, shaking her long, dark, silky hair in the towel. She wore one of my favorite t-shirts, much too large for her fit frame, with nothing else. The shirt reached her knees; I got a better view of her legs when she was in her shorts. Still, I loved seeing her in my clothes; it reminded me a lot of when we dated.

"Hey, can I grab a beer?" Leah asked, walking towards the fridge.

"Help yourself," I took another sip of mine. "Bud Light is on the bottom shelf,"

"Awesome," Leah muttered, grabbing two beers in her hand. "You need another?"

"Yeah," I finished mine, chugging the remainder of alcohol. I set my empty down on the coffee table as Leah came to join me on the couch. Before I had a chance to talk, my phone rang. Leah grabbed the cordless, handing it to me as she sipped her drink.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam,"

"Jacob! Where the hell have you been?" Leah rolled her eyes at me.

"Tell Leah I'm sorry! Jared and I were in an intense game of play station-" I cut him off.

"You left Leah, on patrol, alone, for a game of play station!?"

"Sam, there was money on the line! Besides, we haven't smelt leeches for over a month." He was on my last nerve.

"Jake, Leah came across another pack of werewolves tonight." I heard him take a shaky breath. "They were just passing through, but they gave her quite a scare at first. She was all alone!"

"Oh no,"

"Yeah, oh no is right. Now, because you are such a jack ass, you and Jared are on patrol for the rest of the night. Leah is staying in with me." Leah's eyebrows furrowed as she looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine," Jacob huffed. "I know how you get when Leah is patrolling during storms anyways,"

"Yeah, do you? Sure seems like you would have no clue about that considering you left her alone!"

"Me and Jared are leaving now," A disgruntled Jared moaned in the background. "I'll call you if there are any problems." I clicked the end button, placing the phone back in its cradle beside me.

Leah chuckled out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Watch the movie, Leah," I told her as she finished the rest of her beer. "Take it easy on that drink over there. I know how you get when alcohol and romantic movies are mixed."

"Oh shut up, Sam," She headed for the fridge again, grabbing her second one.

She rejoined me on the couch as the first crack of thunder boomed in our ears. Though she'd never admit it, I felt her slide a few inches closer to me.

_One hour later, 4 beers deep._

Leah had been outwardly sobbing for a good ten minutes. Every time I tried to put my arm around her, she'd shrug me off and scoot further from me. My attempts stopped, as I didn't want her any further away from me as she was now.

"It's just so good!" Leah cried, as she twisted the lid off of her fifth beer tonight.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I questioned, skeptical.

"Yes, Sam," She sniffled. "I just can't believe they meet at the Empire State Building, and because of Jonah! I mean, how romantic!" Her eyes narrowed while I watched her eyebrows come together. "I could never get a guy that would do that for me!" She was irrationally angry now. Leah stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I followed her, blocking the exit from my house.

"I'm going home," She squinted, wiping the wetness roughly from her cheeks.

"No, Leah," I pointed back towards the couch. "You've had a lot to drink. You need to stay here for a little while." She stared at me, her face relaxing.

"I want to leave," She protested.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No." Her hand grabbed for the knob of the door, but I was too quick. I had it in my hands first. "Go lay down on the couch, I'll bring you some water."

"I don't want to!" She slammed her foot down, pushing herself against me.

"Leah," I breathed out as my hands found her hips. She took a step back, further from me than before and crossed her arms.

"Do you even miss me?" She questioned crudely. My head spun in shock.

"What?" I whispered back taking a step closer to her. She began to pace from side to side.

"We dated all through high school, did we not Sam? Now we're fine right? Watching romantic movies together and being friends? Is that all I am to you, Sam!?" Her voice was raised in anger, and I still stood frozen in astonishment.

"You know _exactly_ how I feel about you, Leah," My voice remained soft and even. "You're drunk," I noted.

"Yeah, because you tell me everyday, don't you?" She ran her fingers through her hair, breathing loudly in frustration. "Then, why did you leave me?" Her eyes tightened together as her face cringed, causing an ache in my heart. Tears rolled down her red cheeks.

"You know why, Leah," I whispered. "It was safer for you that way. I didn't know you were going to get caught up in this lifestyle, too." I leaned my face towards hers.

"How did you get over it? The break up," Leah continued.

"I'm not over it," I told her. "I never will be over it,"

"Then, what are you going to do?" She asked shyly. I knew my answer before the question even left her mouth.

"Well, I'm going to get out of bed every morning... breathe in and out all day long. Then, after a while I won't have to remind myself to get out of bed every morning and breathe in and out... and, then after a while, I won't have to think about how I had it great and perfect for a while," I sighed. Her eyes glistened into mine. "But, still, I can't help to think of how perfect everything was, and how perfect _she_ was,"

"What was so special about her?" Leah stood right in front of me now, closing any gap between us.

"How long do you have?" Leah smiled up at me, as tears escaped my own eyes. "Well, it was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together... and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched her. It was like coming home... only to no home I'd ever known... I was just taking her hand to help her up off the floor and I knew. It was like... magic."

Leah reached up and grasped my face in her hands, bringing me down and connected my lips with hers. I kissed her deep, memories flashing back inside my mind, inviting me to relieve them. This time without the dark heartache associated with the vivid images in my past. Our past was slowly becoming our present, and I would do anything to make sure that came true. We broke apart, my hands still rubbing up and down her back soothingly. She sighed, resting her head in my chest.

"I would travel all the way to New York City, climb the Empire State Building, and declare my undying love for you if that would make you mine." I spoke close to her hair as she laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"You are quite the hopeless romantic, aren't you?" She kissed my chest, right above my heart.

"Only for you, baby," I planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Only for you,"

**Yay! This story took forever, lol, RR!**


End file.
